<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Little Clarity by Evillullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266953">[Podfic] A Little Clarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby'>Evillullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Marital Issues, Misunderstandings, Mob boss Aziraphale, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The ineffable husbands have mortal friends, but not really, established relationships - Freeform, outsider pov, relationships are all about communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley makes a new friend (against his will) at a charity fundraising event, and things escalate from there.</p>
<p>(3rd instalment of the Carlton &amp; Wilson stories)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, OC Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Little Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105285">A Little Clarity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens">WorseOmens</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Streaming</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Click <a href="https://archive.org/embed/a-little-clarity/A+Little+Clarity+Chapter+1.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5</p><p> </p><p>Full Podfic</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Click <a href="https://archive.org/embed/a-little-clarity">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5</p><p> </p><p>Download</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/oml63ro2xmzick9/A_Little_Clarity_Chapter_1.mp3/file">A Little Clarity Chapter 1 MP3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Podfic Chapter on Tumblr</p><p>
  <a href="https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/642500154648395776/podfic-of-a-little-clarity-by-worseomens-part-1">HERE</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Streaming</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Click <a href="https://archive.org/embed/a-little-clarity/A+Little+Clarity+Chapter+2.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5</p><p> </p><p>Download</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/zqur4wjdj1hca78/A_Little_Clarity_Chapter_2.mp3/file">A Little Clarity Chapter 2 MP3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Podfic Chapter on Tumblr</p><p>
  <a href="https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/644002638645657600/podfic-of-a-little-clarity-chapter-2-by-worseomens">HERE</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for any disconnect in my reading between chapters. it was two weeks between recording them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>